Chris Goes Bat Wild
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Stuck in Jamaica, Chris agrees to have a charity baseball game to raise the funds to continue World Tour.  It's the nine teens versus the Jamaican All-Stars in a battle to save the show!  AU, takes place after the 2nd TDWT Aftermath special.
1. Chapter One

**Chris Goes Bat Wild**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Taking place in-between the events of Episodes 12 and 13 of 'Total Drama World Tour,' this humorous tale has Chris challenging the nine remaining contestants to a friendly game of baseball. But things don't stay friendly for long, especially when Chris McLean is involved. You'll see what I mean.

Obviously, this contains spoilers for 'Total Drama World Tour' up to the end of Episode 12, which at the start of this story, has only aired in the U.S. and Australia... so, keep that in mind. On the same token, this is not the fic to be dumping spoilers for episodes beyond that in the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me.

**-**  
**Chapter One (10.18.10)**  
**-**

It was the morning after Izzy and DJ had left the game, the former due to serious injury and the latter because... well, his team lost, and he was the only member of that team remaining. The departure of those two left only nine competitors in the game. The last one standing was going to win one million dollars. But the competition had been brought to a halt immediately following DJ's elimination because the show had run over budget. So far over that there actually wasn't any money left to spend. To make matters worse, the plane that had been carrying them all over the world had crashed on the sandy beaches of Montego Bay, Jamaica, after it had ran out of fuel.

With no money to continue the show, you'd think the competitors could just go home, back to Canada, and abandon completing the game. But they couldn't even do that! So they were pretty much stranded in the Caribbean, their immediate futures unknown.

For the members of Team Amazon, that seemed like a fate worse than death.

"I can't believe we're stuck here!" Heather shouted. "What kind of host blows the budget on a hot tub that works in an airplane?"

Gwen looked over at Courtney.

"Can't you call your lawyers to bail us out?"

"It... doesn't work that way," Courtney replied. "Besides, I can't sue the show for running out of money."

The three girls then look across the aisle in economy class, and saw one person elated despite the circumstances... and another shaking in mortal terror.

"As long as I'm with Cody," cooed Sierra, "we can be stranded here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!"

Sierra then leaned over and licked the side of Cody's face with her tongue.

"Help?" he pleaded.

* * *

But things were a little more pleasant up in first class, where Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot were munching on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Okay, so it wasn't exactly high-class, but given what was left in the plane's pantry, they were lucky they were still being presented with real food.

And Owen certainly wasn't complaining... he was inhaling them nearly whole. Or, as fast as the interns could put them in his mouth, given his inability to move his limbs thanks to the previous day's accident.

"Keep 'em coming, guy!" Owen shouted between mouthfuls.

Alejandro and Noah just sat there silently and watched, as they slowly ate their sandwiches, while Tyler tossed his half-eaten one aside, unable to eat anymore.

Suddenly, they heard Chris' voice booming over the plane's loudspeaker.

"Attention everyone! Please gather in the dining room for an important announcement!"

* * *

The nine teenagers gathered in the dining quarters, where Chris was waiting for them.

"As you all know," Chris told them, "we're stuck here until we find a way to earn enough money to fix the plane and continue the show."

"You're not gonna make us get a jobs, are you?" Cody asked.

"No... but I'll keep that in mind in case **THIS** doesn't work."

"This?" wondered Heather out loud. "What does **THAT** mean?"

"Well, it turns out that the locals here are **HUGE** 'Total Drama' fans!"

"So that means they're paying us to make sure our tortuous journey continues?" Noah asked. "Figures."

"I didn't think Jamaica was rich enough to do that," noted Gwen.

"They aren't," Chris said. "Which is why they can only give us half the money we need. To get the rest, they offered to hold a charity baseball game! The nine of you versus the local all-stars!"

"Baseball?" the nine of them shouted.

"Okay..." Courtney jumped in, "does anyone here know how to play baseball?"

"Ooh!" Tyler raised his hand with enthusiasm. "I do! I do!"

"Okay... anyone **OTHER** than Tyler?"

"Hey!"

"Goody," Noah remarked sarcastically. "America's pastime. We care **SO** much."

"Wait... it's a charity game!" interjected Alejandro. "No one's going to care if we win or lose. The locals just will help us out of the goodness of their hearts by us showing up and giving them a thrill!"

"That's great!" Owen exclaimed. "I'm sure they'd love all of us! Right, Al?"

Alejandro frowned at Owen abbreviating his name again.

"Al? Al? C'mon, Al? Right? Right? Right, Al? Al?"

"I'm for it!" Sierra shouted, before wrapping her arms around Cody. "I love a man in uniform. Particularly if it's Cody!"

"Um," Cody rose his hand, "on that note, can I vote no?"

"I'm with Cody," agreed Gwen. "There's gotta be something more charitable than playing baseball for others' amusement."

"Well," Chris smirked evilly, "the other idea **WAS** for people to bid money to see all of you eat disgusting local delicacies, but..."

"I vote for baseball!" Heather quickly spoke up, remembering a certain challenge from Season One that she'd rather forget.

Tyler, Noah, Alejandro, and Courtney all agreed, raising their hands as well. Gwen, seeing all the 'yay' hands, gave in as well.

"That's more than enough... baseball game it is!" Chris decided.

Chef walked in, carrying an armful of books... which he promptly plopped on the dining tables.

"Game's in a week! You'd better study up!"

With that, Chris and Chef laughed maniacally as they exited the room, prompting confused stares from the entire group.

* * *

Two days later...

"**THIS** is where we're playing the game?" screeched Courtney.

Chris had taken the nine teenagers to the sandlot where the charity game was going to be played. And it was exactly that... a sandlot. There was no backstop, the dugouts were dirty and their walls lined with graffiti, the outfield grass looked as if it hadn't been mowed in months and it was also littered with trash, a portion of the outfield fence was missing, and there was no scoreboard.

"What can I say," Chris shrugged, "Jamaica isn't exactly a hotbed of professional baseball players."

"I have a feeling I know where this is going," deadpanned Gwen.

Gwen's feelings were on the money, as Chris tossed her a broom. The others were similarly outfitted with cleaning tools and supplies.

"We offered to do some grounds-keeping, and by we, I mean the nine of you! After all, how can we have a game if there's no field to play on?"

* * *

So with that, the nine teens reluctantly got to work cleaning and beautifying the field. Owen and Tyler mowed the grass, while Cody, Sierra, and Heather painted the dugout walls, Gwen and Courtney picked up garbage, and Alejandro and Noah were stuck installing a temporary backstop and outfield wall.

"How is this charity?" Heather audibly grumbled. "We're doing grunt work!"

But their efforts would pay off, as the field underwent a radical change and definitely looked playable by the time they were done.

* * *

After a good night's rest, the group of nine were back on the field. But this time, it was to practice. The first order of business?

"We have to choose a manager!" Courtney said aloud. "The manager is the one in charge of making all personnel decisions. That being said..."

"I know where you going, sister," cut in Heather, "and the answer is no, you're **NOT** assigning yourself manager!"

"And why not?"

"Because we're **NOT** winning if we have to listen to you bark orders the whole game!"

"Well, if Heather doesn't like it," interjected Gwen, "then I second Courtney as manager."

"**WHAT?**" screamed Heather.

"Why, thank you, Gwen!" Courtney smiled. "Besides, Heather... I don't see anyone else clamoring for the position!"

"Well, I am!"

"And Cody is too!" suggested Sierra.

"What?" Cody's eyes went wide. "But I don't know anything about managing baseball!"

"But I know everything about baseball!" Tyler jumped in. "Make **ME** the manager!"

"Ack!" Owen shouted. "Too many choices!"

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" asked Alejandro. "That would be the more sensible thing to do."

Everyone looked at each other, and agreed that was the way to go. Sierra spotted a bag full of baseball supplies randomly sitting in one of the dugouts. She ran over and pulled a batting helmet and a notepad out of it.

"Everyone write down the name of the person you want as captain on a piece of paper!" Sierra shouted.

* * *

After everyone had voted, they decided that Noah should count the votes. He went off for a couple minutes to count them in the dugout, then returned to announce the results.

"Sheesh," he complained, "I know this is a charity game, but some of the votes didn't even match with whom was nominated. Somebody voted for me, and I assure you, I want nothing to do with being captain."

Everyone was puzzled as to who voted for him.

"And there was one vote for Sierra..."

Sierra was surprised and elated at the same time, and immediately hugged Cody hard, thinking he was the one who cast the vote for her.

"But there was one clear winner. Courtney..."

"Yes," Courtney pumped her fist with excitement.

"It's not you. It's... Alejandro."

"**WHAT?**" Courtney, Heather, and Gwen shouted in unison.

"I demand a recount!" Courtney exclaimed.

Noah willingly handed the helmet full of crumpled paper balls to Courtney, and she recounted it herself, with Heather leaning in to verify herself.

"No way... Alejandro was the only one who got more than one vote! How did **THAT** happen?"

"He must've rigged the vote," Heather quickly concluded. "He didn't even offer to be captain!"

"What can I say," Alejandro admitted. "All of your mouths said 'no,' but your eyes said 'yes.' But..."

"But?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"If Courtney truly wants to be manager, then who am I to get in her way? She has clear leadership experience, after all."

"That's very nice of you," Courtney said of the gesture.

Everyone instantly nodded with approval of Alejandro's generosity. Even...

"Ugh," Heather sighed, "I suppose Courtney's better than Alejandro. Barely..."

"Good!" declared Courtney. "Then I'm manager!"

* * *

Courtney went to work trying to figure out the best positions to play everyone. Some were no-brainers, like designating Owen as catcher and putting Cody in the outfield. Other decisions, however...

"I wanna be with Cody!" demanded Sierra.

"How am I an outfielder?" objected Heather.

"I wanna be as far away from the ball as possible," requested Gwen.

"Can I just sit the game out?" asked an uncaring Noah.

"**AND HOW DO YOU GET TO BE PITCHER?**" half the team yelled at Courtney.

"Because **I'M** manager!" Courtney proclaimed. "Oh, and..."

Standing on the mound, she wound up her throwing arm and fired an underhanded bullet towards home plate. It crossed over the center of the plate and landed squarely in Owen's large catcher's mitt with enough force that it actually pushed him backwards two inches.

"Holy moly, that's a spicy meatball!" Owen shouted, feeling a little bit of stinging in his catching hand.

"**THAT'S** why!" Courtney smirked.

"Where'd you learn to pitch like that?" asked Cody.

"At camp. We had an end-of-summer softball game, and I was the starting pitcher for my team. Four perfect innings!"

"Only four?" Tyler looked at her. "Why didn't you pitch more?"

Courtney hesitated to answer, but Sierra filled in the blanks.

"Because she hit the first batter she faced in the fifth inning with a fastball... **RIGHT IN THE GROIN!**"

All the boys gulped as Courtney gasped in shock.

"They say it was because the batter motioned he was going to knock her first pitch out of the park, but I heard it was because the guy had tried to slap her in the bu..."

"It was a complete disrespect of my authority!" Courtney explained while covering Sierra's mouth to shut her up. "And he was nine, for crying out loud!"

"I wouldn't want to be the other team on Saturday," Noah remarked. "Yeesh..."

* * *

After finally getting everyone happy with what position they were playing, the next step was getting in batting practice. It was conducted without an outfield, as everyone rotated between either being in the infield or getting ready to bat.

Tyler willingly was the first one to step into the batter's box against Courtney, as Cody and Sierra stood in the on-deck circle together.

"Gimme your best shot!" Tyler shouted. "I can hit anything!"

Courtney obliged and threw an underhanded fastball down the middle. Tyler swung... and missed by a mile!

"Strike one!" Owen shouted under his catcher's mask.

"Lucky!" Tyler shouted at Courtney. "I **DARE** you to try that again!"

Courtney got the ball back from Owen, and, again, obliged to Tyler's request. Unfortunately for the jock, the result was the same.

"Strike two!"

"Are you even trying?" Heather shouted from her shortstop position.

Tyler grumbled.

"You can do it!" Alejandro tried to encourage him from first base.

Owen threw the ball back to Courtney and she prepared to throw her next pitch. Tyler had a determined look on his face, as he didn't want to sit down without making contact with the ball.

"One more time, Courtney!"

"You'd better hit it this time!" Courtney shouted back.

Courtney went into her wind-up and hurled her third straight fastball. Tyler swung for the fences...

But once more, the result was the same. Ball hitting Owen's mitt.

"And you're **OUT**!" Owen declared, as Tyler was tilting backwards with one leg in the air.

Courtney should've been happy to get a strikeout, but she knew they couldn't win the game by her pitching alone. They had to get a hit on offense to score.

She continued to pitch her way through the rest of team, starting with Cody, who also went down swinging on three pitches, followed by Sierra, who did the same. Noah was next, but he took three called strikes without swinging at all. Gwen was the first to actually manage to whack one of Courtney's pitches with her bat... but it flew 10 feet straight up in the air and back down, right into Owen's waiting glove.

In frustration, Courtney accidentally threw her very next pitch right at Heather's head. She ducked, then responded by charging the mound, at which Courtney actually started to run the other way.

"**YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!**" Heather yelled.

Everyone watched as Heather chased Courtney all around the field.

"I'm so glad we're only playing this for charity," Cody noted, "because we stink!"

"You most certainly do!"

The entire team turned their attention to Chris, who had reappeared after having gone supposedly missing for a few days. That included Courtney and Heather, who ended their wild chase.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked.

"My job!" Chris replied.

"I thought this was us versus Jamaica?" Alejandro wondered out loud.

"Yeah!" Heather cut in. "Shouldn't you be helping us?"

"Like I said before... Jamaica! Not exactly a hotbed for professional baseball players. That's why me and some of the crew will be playing for the local all-star team. And yours truly is the manager!"

"That figures," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I come bearing gifts!"

Chris snapped his fingers, and Chef walked up carrying a large cardboard box, which he dropped in front of the teens.

"Uniforms for the lot of you!"

He opened the box and tossed a shirt and a cap at the nearest person, who happened to be Tyler. The white cap with lime green bill, predictably, had Chris' face on it, while the shirt, on the other hand... was just a white short sleeve shirt.

"Is this it?" Tyler asked.

"And where are the pants?" questioned Courtney.

Chris groaned in disgust.

"What part of **POOR COUNTRY** don't you understand? You should be lucky to be getting shirts at all!"

Tyler looked at the back of his shirt and saw he had the number '13' on it, along with his name. Chef rifled through the box and passed the rest of the uniforms out.

"First pitch is at high noon, Saturday!" Chris informed them. "Oh, and one more thing... I've decided to place a friendly wager on the game. You know, to entice the locals more to come out and watch."

"Like what?" queried Cody, though he feared the answer.

"You guys win, and I guarantee all of you that the next round will be non-elimination! You guys lose, and... well, let's just say I wouldn't if I were you."

The nine teens looked at each other, wondering what Chris meant by that. Or, maybe they did know and were afraid of how bad it would be to them.

"Oh, Chris," cooed Sierra, "you always know how to ramp up suspense!"

"That's what I do," Chris took the compliment in stride. "I'm a reality show host, after all."

"Very well," Heather said aloud. "Then we won't lose this game! You can bet on that, Chris!"

"We shall see," Chris smirked evilly.

* * *

Finally, it was game day. Small sets of temporary bleachers were installed behind each of the dugouts, but they were dozens of locals scattered all around the fences the entire way around the field. A temporary manual scoreboard had been put up right above the fence in right field, right next to the foul pole out there. And right behind home plate, on a platform sitting atop the lifts of a forklift, was the 'announcer's booth,' which consisted of two stools, two yellow hard hats, and two wired microphones.

And stuck holding the microphones were Geoff and Bridgette, who for some reason were in Jamaica and had been roped into calling the game.

"Hello, mon!" greeted Geoff, "and welcome to the first-ever **TOTAL... DRAMA... CHARITY BASEBALL GAME**!"

The onlookers in the bleachers behind the dugouts applauded softly.

"Today, the cast of Total Drama World Tour takes on the All-Stars of Jamaica in a slugfest that promises to be full of zany antics and balls clocking people in the head! Oh, before I forget... I'm Geoff, and I'll be providing the play-by-play for today's game!"

He then motioned to his left, where Bridgette nervously sat.

"And to my left is my lovely color commentator, Bridgette!"

"Uh... hi!" she waved meekly, to no one in particular.

"Relax, Bridge! It's cool, mon!"

"But... it is safe being this high up? And aren't we a bit exposed?"

"Yes, we are... but that's what makes it exciting! Up here, we have just as good a chance at being beaned by a foul ball as any random person in the seats!"

"Huh?"

"Psst..." Geoff learned over and whispered into Bridgette's ear, "don't worry, babe! If anything flies this way, I'll be sure to protect you!"

Reassured by that, Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then..." resumed Geoff, "this is a charity game! All funds from tickets to this game, along with profits from merchandise and concessions, will be used to help save 'Total Drama World Tour,' allowing them to fly out of here and resume the game!"

"But Geoff!"

Bridgette had a valid objection to her boyfriend's claim, as she held up a briefcase with money in it.

"We had that telethon, remember? We've got ten suitcases, just like this one, with 50,000 dollars each in them? You know... the money the fans of the show **PLEDGED** to help save all of our careers?"

Geoff snatched the briefcase and tossed it off the platform, right into the lap of some random Jamaican man sitting in the bleachers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bridge! And neither does the Total Drama team... **WHICH IS NOW ENTERING THE FIELD!**"

Courtney led her team out onto the field, all of them waving happily at their fans. Until they realized... no one was waving back. Or applauding their arrival. Or holding signs supporting them. Or... doing anything that even remotely showed they cared being there.

"Some fans we have here," grumbled Noah.

"And now," Geoff shouted, "the Jamaican All-Stars!"

The home team ran out on the field, and the crowd erupted with massive fanfare. This despite the fact that the team consisted of Chris, four interns, Sasquatchanakwa, the bear, Mr. Coconut, and, last but not least, one... actually Jamaican teenage boy with dreadlocks.

"Hold on a minute!" Courtney shouted, marching to home plate.

Heather was with her as the two girls went up to Chef, who was acting as the game's umpire, and as such, was dressed for the occasion.

"I thought the opposing team was supposed to have actual Jamaicans!" argued Courtney.

"Some of them aren't even human!" complained Heather. "One isn't even alive!"

"Oh, Mr. Coconut!" they heard Owen cry from well behind them. "**WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?**"

"Again!" Chris came over to defend his team's players, "**JAMAICA SUCKS AT BASEBALL!** I have to field some kind of team, y'know!"

Chef nodded. "I'll allow it! **PLAY BALL!**"

"What?" Courtney screamed. "That's so unfair!"

As Courtney argued about the validity of Chris' team, Geoff commentated on the situation.

"Will Courtney accept Chris McLean's rag-a-muffin team? What dreadful thing will the cast have to do if they lose this game? Can a coconut actually play baseball? Those questions will be answered soon, 'cause the first pitch is next! Here at the **TOTAL... DRAMA... CHARITY BASEBALL GAME!**"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chris Goes Bat Wild**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Here's the second chapter, and it's time for the game to start!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me.

**-**  
**Chapter Two (10.25.10)**  
**-**

With some assistance from Owen and Gwen, Courtney finally returned to her team's dugout, deciding to accept Chris' team for what it was.

"Forget what they have," Gwen said to her. "We can beat them!"

"Yeah!" Tyler shouted excitedly. "They're nothing!"

Courtney smiled.

"You're right! They **ARE** nothing! We can take them!"

"**YEAH!**" the rest of the team shouted, save for Noah.

* * *

"And Team Jamaica takes the field!" announced Geoff. "As the home team, they will go on defense first in this no-holds barred charity game! And it's no surprise who's on the mound!"

The entire team took their places, decked out in lime green baseball caps and uniform shirts that were green with black vertical stripes, along with whatever pants or shorts they happened to have. Team Total Drama was in all white, save for the bills of their caps and whatever they were wearing below the waist.

And on the mound for Team Jamaica was Chris, already chewing and spitting like an old-time major leaguer, as he began warming up.

"It's Chris McLean himself!" Geoff exclaimed. "The team captain, wearing the number one, will be hurling for Team Jamaica! It'll be interesting to see what our famed host has in store for the other team!"

Over by the Total Drama team's dugout, Courtney already had a helmet on and was swinging a bat in the on-deck circle, while Sierra was draped over Cody a few feet away, adding a personal touch to teaching him how to swing a bat.

"Hold on!" Heather suddenly objected, walking over to Courtney. "How do **YOU** get to bat first?"

Noah rolled his eyes as he counted down next to Owen. "Two... one..."

"**BECAUSE I'M THE MANAGER!**" Courtney yelled.

"And we're just about ready to begin!" Geoff said from the announcers' booth. "All we're waiting for are the most famous words in baseball to be yelled."

Chef stepped up to home plate and shouted...

"**BATTER UP!**"

He put his umpire mask on and stood behind the catcher, which was one of the show's interns, and Chris smiled as took his spot on the mound. Courtney smirked as she stepped up to the plate.

"Batting first for **TEAM... TOTAL... DRAMA...** is Courtney! As their team captain, she is also sporting the number one."

"Bet on Courtney to start things off with a bang!" added Bridgette.

"Let's see what Chris has got," Courtney said to herself.

Chris got the signal from his catcher, went into his wind-up, and threw his first pitch towards home plate. It was curving a tad bit inside, and moving at a somewhat-medium speed. But it started heading back towards the plate, and Courtney took a whack at it.

Her swing was late, though, and the ball deflected off her bat and towards the on-deck circle, where it just missed beaning Cody in the head. If only he were a couple inches further from the dugout.

"Whoa!" Cody shouted, noting the near-miss.

"Hey!" Sierra yelled as she came up out of the dugout, shaking her fist at Courtney. "You better watch it!"

"Sorry!" Courtney apologized.

Courtney then turned her focus back to Chris, waiting for his next pitch. It didn't take long for Chris to decide what to throw, as he hurled one as fast as he could muster right over the plate.

"Big mistake!"

Courtney swung, and this time successfully put the ball in play. It scooted through the left side of the infield, past the diving intern at shortstop, and into the outfield. The ball was retrieved by Sasquatchanakwa, and Courtney slowed up as she made the turn at first base, only taking two or three steps towards second before casually returning to first.

"And Courtney opens the game with a scorching single!" Geoff shouted.

"You call **THAT** a fastball?" Courtney taunted Chris. "I can throw faster than you, and I'm a **GIRL**!"

Chris mumbled incoherently under his breath as the next batter stepped up to the plate.

"Cody is coming up to bat next for **TEAM... TOTAL... DRAMA**!"

"Um..." Bridgette looked at her boyfriend. "Geoff..."

"**CODY!**" Sierra yelled so loud even Mr. Coconut 250 feet away in right field could hear her. "**CODY! CODY! CO-DAY! CO-DAY!**"

Cody shrunk down, trying to hide the fact he was blushing out of embarrassment as Sierra kept yelling his name over and over.

"Can this just be over with?" Cody said aloud.

Cody took his position inside the batter's box, and Courtney took a short lead off of first base. Chris kept one eye on her as his other looked for the signal from his catcher.

"Courtney lookin' itchin' to steal here..." suggested Geoff.

Chris went into his wind-up and threw one low, fast, and away. Cody took a club-like swing, and whiffed.

"Ooh..." Geoff noted, "a swing and a miss!"

"C'mon, Cody!" Courtney encouraged him. "Wait for your pitch!"

"**CODY! CO-DAY!**" yelled Sierra.

Noting Courtney was only a step or two off the bag, Chris focused his full attention on Cody. His second pitch came in at waist-level, but again, away and slightly off the plate. Cody swung anyway. And missed. Chef motioned strike two as the catcher threw the ball back to Chris, and looked over at Courtney at first for advice.

"Only swing if it's over the plate!"

Cody nodded, then waited for Chris' third pitch.

"**CO-DAY! CO-DAY! CO-DAY!**"

Cody turned his head, as if to shout at Sierra to be quiet, but Chris just happened to pick that time to throw.

"**STRIKE THREE!**" Chef yelled. "**TAKE A SEAT!**"

Now Courtney was doing the yelling, as Cody slumped his shoulders upon turning and heading back to the dugout.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU SWING? DANG IT, CODY!**"

Courtney would stay angry, as Owen would follow and not able to swing fast enough to keep up even with Chris' mediocre-speed pitches...

"**OWEN! WHAT WAS THAT, OWEN?**"

And then Tyler batted. Chris threw three pitches, all of them outside and a good bit of the plate... and Tyler stupidly swung at all three and missed, stumbling and falling on his face after the last.

"**WHY DID I EVEN THINK YOU'D MAKE A GOOD CLEAN-UP HITTER, TYLER?**"

* * *

A couple minutes later, Team Total Drama was on the field and ready to play defense for the first time, as Team Jamaica was about to send their first batter to the plate. And it was one of Chris' interns. He took his place to the right of Owen, as he was a left-handed batter, and Chef signaled the resumption of the game.

"**PLAY BALL!**"

Courtney adjusted her cap, then leaned in to get a signal from Owen.

"Batting first for Team Jamaica," informed Geoff, "is Random Intern Number 274. Because there's no life-changing experience than being an intern for the great Chris McLean!"

"Surely!" Bridgette added. "Because most don't get through the experience alive!"

"Bridgette!" Geoff covered her mic.

Courtney went into her stretch, and hurled her patented under-handed fastball towards home plate. The batter just let it go by without attempting a swing.

"Strike one!" shouted Chef.

"Nice pitch, Courtney!" complimented Gwen from second base.

Courtney acknowledged Gwen with a nod as she got the ball back from Owen. She didn't waste a second, for as soon as Owen squatted back down, she started her wind-up again. Another fastball right down the middle, and again the intern allowed it to pass him by.

"Strike two!"

"What are you doing?" Chris asked him from the edge of the dugout. "Swing!"

The intern nodded, and a serious look appeared on his face. Courtney got the signal from Owen, then delivered her third pitch. The intern swung his bat, but couldn't catch up to it.

"**STRIKE THREE, HIT THE PINE!**"

"And Courtney records the K!" Geoff shouted, as cheering could be heard from the pitcher's teammates. "She's come out sizzlin'!"

As the first intern headed for the bench, he stopped to whisper a few things to the second, who was on his way to the plate.

"Hey batter, this guy's no batter!" Heather started chanting from third. "Hey batter, hey batter batter batter, he's no batter!"

"The chatter already starting as Random Intern 802 steps in," Geoff announced. "He one day dreams of being the starting shortstop for the Toronto Blue Jays. Ha! Good luck, buddy!"

Courtney threw her fourth straight fastball in a row, and the batter made her pay by swinging and blasting the pitch deep to center field. She turned and saw Sierra, who was out of position for some reason, raced to try and catch it. But the ball fell into open space, and the batter was already well on his way to second by the time Sierra finally reached it and picked it up off the ground.

Sierra hurled the ball in, throwing it over the head of Gwen, who had run out to cut the throw off, and it miraculously reached Tyler, who was standing on second base, on just one bounce. Unfortunately, the intern had already gotten there comfortably, with a stand-up double.

"A one-out double brings team captain Chris McLean for Team Jamaica!" Geoff stated as the host came up to bat.

Chris smiled, then pointed toward the right field fence.

"Oh my!" Geoff jumped out of his seat, causing the stool to fall down onto the platform. "His first at-bat, and he's calling for a home run!"

"If he succeeds," noted Bridgette, "it'll be worth six points!"

"Uh, Bridge? That's for a touchdown in football."

"I know that! But my notes say any home run hit by Chris is worth triple its value."

Courtney luckily hadn't heard the commentary, and that made Chris smile even more smugly. Besides, all she was thinking about was his declaration about knocking one of her pitches out of the park.

"Hey batter!" Heather started shouting. "Chris is definitely no batter!"

The rest of the infield, that is, Tyler, Gwen, and Alejandro, started chanting in unison along with her.

"Hey!" Chris called out to them. "If it didn't work against the last guy, what makes you think it's gonna work on me?"

Courtney went into her wind-up, and again used her fastball. But this one was intentionally thrown in towards Chris. Almost too far in, as he had suck in his stomach and jut his butt out backwards to avoid getting struck.

"Ball!" counted Chef.

"What was **THAT**?" Chris asked, demanding an answer from Courtney.

"Oops," she mock-apologized. "My hand slipped!"

Courtney had sent Chris a message, and she knew that would mess with his mind. She took a peek behind her at the runner at second, who was sticking to the bag with Tyler nearby to cover if need be. Courtney then turned her attention back to Chris, and hurled her next pitch. Chris swung and connected, line-driving it towards the first-base side. Courtney quickly whipped her head that way, but had no need to worry, as the ball flew right at Alejandro's mitt. Despite its speed, the Latino player caught it with no trouble at all.

Courtney pumped her fist triumphantly as Chris made his way to the bench.

"Two away in the bottom of the first..." Geoff noted.

Next was Sasquatchanakwa, who blasted Courtney's first offering towards the huge gap between Heather and Tyler on that side of the infield. But Heather made a diving catch in the dirt to assuredly prevent a run from scoring, ending the inning.

"And a great play by Heather brings an end to the first inning," Geoff declared. "Both teams have batted once without scoring, so we're still tied at 0-0!"

* * *

The second inning began, with Sierra leading off.

"I dedicate this at-bat to my husband-to-be, Cody!" she declared aloud.

"Gah!" Cody audibly gulped from the dugout.

Sierra took a ball low, then swung at and missed a bad pitch low and away. She hit Chris' third pitch, which was a come-backer just to his right. It bounced past him and into the outfield. Sierra made her way to first and stopped.

Alejandro smiled as he took his place in the batter's box. He swung at Chris' first pitch, but didn't get much of it as it popped up into the air just on the foul side of third base. Team Jamaica's lone 'home' player was there to make the catch, and with that play the crowd finally came alive and cheered with enthusiasm.

Heather scowled at Alejandro as they passed each other, the former on her way to bat.

"Let me show you how it's done!"

"Easy out!" Chris suddenly declared, motioning the infield to play in.

"**HEY!**"

In outrage, Heather swung at Chris' first pitch, trying to knock it out of the park. Instead, she barely got a piece of it, and it slowly dribbled the third base line. The Jamaican player charged for it and immediately tossed it to second to try and initiate a double play. Unfortunately, because of how far in the infield was, neither the second baseman or the shortstop was by the bag, and the throw easily went into the outfield. Heather thought about making the turn for second, but stopped and returned to first as Sasquatchanakwa got a hold of the ball. He tried to fling it towards third to catch a greedy Sierra, but she slid into the bag head-first and, just by inches, beat the throw.

"**SAFE!**" Chef shouted.

"Safe?" Chris yelled at him. "She was out by a mile!"

Chef ignored Chris' indignation as Sierra stood up, her uniform shirt half-covered in dirt, and she turned to the dugout to blow a kiss to Cody.

"Don't worry, honey! Mama's comin' home!"

"Nice play, Sierra!" Courtney shouted, before turning to look at Noah. "It's up to you to bring her home!"

"Can we not and say we did?" Cody suddenly interjected.

Courtney glared at him as Gwen grabbed a helmet and bat and headed for the on-deck circle.

"I've got a good idea," Noah said to Gwen, "why don't you bat before me?"

"Um..." Gwen said in response, "I don't think it works that way."

Noah sighed. "Alright. I'll be back shortly."

Three pitches, and three missed swings later...

"Told you."

"**WHAT WAS THAT, NOAH?**" Courtney yelled at him.

"Runners on the corners and two away," Geoff called out. "Now batting is Gwen for **TEAM... TOTAL... DRAMA!**"

Chris tossed his first pitch and Gwen watched it pass over the outside corner of the plate for a called strike one.

"Uh, Geoff?" Bridgette asked her boyfriend. "Do you have to do that every time?"

"Do what, babe?"

Chris screwed up and hung his next pitch over the plate. But Gwen misjudged it and swung too early, allowing the pitch to reach the catcher's mitt!

"St-rike two!"

"You can do it, Gwen!" Courtney shouted.

Surprisingly, Courtney, standing in the on-deck circle, was being encouraging to Gwen. Too bad Sierra and Heather weren't.

"**YOU'D BETTER BRING US HOME, GWEN!**" they shouted simultaneously.

Gwen gulped as she got ready for the next pitch. Chris went for a fastball right down the middle. Gwen went for it...

"**STRIKE THREE!**"

And missed. Badly.

Heather threw her helmet to the ground in frustration, as Sierra marched over to the dugout to glare daggers into Gwen upon her return.

* * *

Offensive ineptitude suddenly became rampant as Team Jamaica went down one-two-three, with the bear striking out without swinging, the Jamaican member striking out while swinging, and the third intern foul tipped the first pitch he saw right into Owen's catcher's mitt.

But Team Total Drama couldn't capitalize, as Courtney flew out to center field, Cody struck out again, and Owen grounded out to short.

* * *

"**BALL FOUR!** Take your base!"

After allowing Chris' fourth intern to whack a single into right field, she had just walked Mr. Coconut on four pitches, to her disgust. Only because she couldn't fit any of her throws into his strike zone!

"This is unbelievable!" she kicked up mound dirt in disgust.

The first intern kicked Mr. Coconut to first base, which he reached on one bounce.

"Courtney's in a bit of a jam here," Geoff noted. "Two on with none out in the bottom of the third, and the top of the order coming up!"

Courtney checked the runners, then threw towards home plate. The intern swung and grounded the ball towards Tyler at short. He picked it up and tossed it underhanded at Gwen, who had moved to cover the bag. But his throw was off, and she had to come off of the base to snag it, allowing Mr. Coconut to safely roll into second.

Still moving, Gwen turned and tried to make a throw to first. But she couldn't get enough mustard on it, and it bounced twice before reaching Alejandro... well too late to get the out.

"**TYLER!**" Courtney, Heather, and Gwen all yelled at him.

"Defensive breakdown," commented Geoff, "and everybody's safe! The bases are now loaded, and there's still nobody out!"

"And Tyler looks like he's about to get lynched for his throwing error!" noted Bridgette.

Chris snickered as he got to the on-deck circle.

"I suddenly like our chances of winning."

After Tyler got a stern verbal lashing from three girls at once, the game resumed. Courtney tried to get her focus back as she tried to figure out what her next pitch would be.

Then, out of the blue, Heather raised her arms in the air and shouted...

"Timeout! Timeout!"

"**TIME!**" Chef shouted, coming out of his stance.

Heather motioned for the rest of the infield to join her at the mound. Owen got up from squatting at home plate and came over as well.

"How dare you?" Courtney scolded Heather. "I'm manager! I'm the only one who's..."

"Yeah, yeah," Heather blew her off. "Look, I know how to get out of this..."

After a minute of chatting, they broke the huddle and returned to their positions.

"Hmmm..." Geoff wondered aloud. "Wonder what that was about."

Gwen went to cover the bag at second. She then started spontaneously whistling as she turned to look away from Mr. Coconut. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible, she casually kicked her hind foot backwards, knocking Mr. Coconut a few rolls off of the bag.

"Hey!" Chris said, seeing it from where it was standing.

Courtney smirked, then turned around and threw the ball to Gwen. She then bent down and tagged Mr. Coconut. Chef stood up and made the call.

"Runner at second is **OUT**!"

"What?" Chris objected as he dropped his bat and ran to Chef.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you see? Gwen **KICKED** him off the bag! On purpose!"

Chef shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't see anything."

Courtney and Gwen were smiling smugly as the latter walked over to the former and gave her a low-five behind-the-back.

"Nice one, Gwen," whispered Courtney.

"Heh," chuckled Gwen, "Heather actually made a good call, for once."

Gwen then walked back to her position, but Chris pointed her out.

"See?" he said. "She's even smiling about it!"

Tyler then casually slid over to Mr. Coconut, and kicked him towards home plate. For once, his athletic skills paid off, as Tyler had kicked Mr. Coconut right into Chef's head.

"**MR. COCONUT!**" a distressed Owen yelled at his friend being busted open against Chef's hard head. "**WHYYYYY?**"

"**THAT'S IT!**" Chef turned to look at the now-in-pieces player that had hit him. "**YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!**"

"You're kicking him out?" Chris shouted. "That wasn't even his fault!"

Chris and Chef started arguing as the rest of Team Total Drama's infield smiled with happiness.

"How did Chef **NOT** see any of that?" Geoff argued from up in the booth. "Gwen blatantly knocked Mr. Coconut off of the base!"

"I dunno," Bridgette disagreed, "I think he got caught trying to cheat towards third too much."

"What, Bridge? Blasphemy!"

"I can't believe this!" Chris shouted as he marched away from Chef, seeing the umpire wasn't going to change his mind.

Chris then grabbed the intern that was batting and made a demand of him.

"Hit a home run! Now! Or you're fired!"

It looked as if Team Total Drama was going to get away with it. But seeing Chef sweeping Mr. Coconut's remains off of home plate, Owen couldn't keep the dastardly plot a secret anymore.

"I can't do it!" Owen exclaimed. "By the jove, Chris is right!"

"What?" Chef looked at him.

The entire Total Drama infield gasped.

"Owen, no!" Heather shouted.

"Heather told Gwen to kick Mr. Coconut off of second base to get him out," Owen confessed, "then Tyler was to kick him at Chef when he wasn't looking so he could get booted out of the game. That would leave Chris' team without enough players, and they'd have to forfeit!"

"**OWEN!**" Heather yelled.

"Is that so?" Chef grumbled. "In that case... **YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!**"

He was gesturing towards... Courtney.

"Me? Why me?"

"Yeah," Chris came back to argue some more. "The whole infield should be kicked out for cheating!"

"Courtney's out because she's the captain," Chef explained. "It's her responsibility to play the game by the rules!"

"But it wasn't even **MY** plan!" defended Courtney, as she looked over at Heather. "It was **HERS**!"

"I..." Heather began, noting all of the attention was on her, "have... **NO** idea what Courtney is talking about."

"**HEATHER!**"

"Doesn't matter," Chef stated. "You're the manager, you should've stopped it. You're out of here!"

"This is so unfair!" Courtney stomped her foot.

"I agree," Gwen spoke up, coming to Courtney's rescue. "Kick Heather out!"

"**I'LL KICK YOU OUT TOO IF YOU DON'T HUSH!**"

That quickly shut her up, as she turned and shot a 'sorry' look at her friend.

"Sorry, Court..."

"**SECURITY!**" Chef yelled.

Courtney was carried off the field, kicking and screaming, by two local officers, followed by a third who was carrying a dustpan with the remains of Mr. Coconut in it.

"Both teams are now down one player!" Geoff declared. "Will they both be forced to forfeit from this scoreless debacle? Find out after the break, here at the **TOTAL... DRAMA... CHARITY BASEBALL GAME!**"

Bridgette started annoyingly at Geoff.

"What?"

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chris Goes Bat Wild**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So what happens now that Courtney got ejected from the game? Does anyone care? Regardless, the game must go on! Somehow...

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me.

**-**  
**Chapter Three (11.01.10)**  
**-**

Following the ejections of Mr. Coconut and Courtney from the baseball game, both teams now had a huge problem. Neither had enough players to continue the game, and now were conferencing at home plate to figure out what to do.

"What now, oh great host who didn't think ahead?" asked Noah sarcastically.

"Yeah!" added Heather. "How do we field a team with only eight players?"

"Good question!" Chris issued in response. "And one I don't care about. As long as we have our money."

Chef, currently not wearing his umpire's mask, leaned over and whispered into Chris' ear. After a few seconds, Chris' eyes went wide.

"What? What do you mean we've only raised 35 dollars after nearly three innings?"

Chris racked his brain, trying to think of a solution. But then he turned to look up at the announcer's booth, and saw Geoff and Bridgette up there...

Spending the break in the action making out.

"We have two willing substitutes on site!" Chris pointed out. "Oh, and I pick Geoff for my team."

The sound of his name being called out was enough to pull away from Bridgette mid-kiss to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Team Total Drama wasn't happy with Chris' quick-fire drafting of Geoff.

"No fair!" Alejandro was first to object.

"Yeah!" added Tyler. "How do we get stuck with a girl?"

Tyler then found himself ready to retract that statement when Heather and Sierra glared at him, prepared to beat him to a pulp.

"We're losing the better player here," argued Gwen. "Shouldn't we get the better replacement?"

"I called first, no take backs!" Chris pointed out.

He then looked at Chef, and responded...

"He did call it. Team Chris gets party boy, Team Whiners get surfer girl."

"It's settled, then," Chris said with a smile.

He then glanced up at the booth again.

"Geoff, come on down!" he yelled. "You're the newest team member of Team Jamaica! Bridgette... you're with them..."

He pointed towards Team Total Drama, none of whom seemed really pleased to get stuck with Bridgette. The two lovebirds gasped when they realized they were being split up.

"You can't do that!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I can't compete against my honey bun!" pleaded Geoff.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were down on the field, and dressed in opposing uniforms.

"Stay strong!" Geoff said to his girlfriend. "We'll get through this!"

"I miss you already, pumpkin!" Bridgette said in response.

"Alright, alright," Chef cut in, pushing the two apart. "Go to your dugouts, and come out swinging! For the fences!"

"Let's go, Geoff!" Chris called out from the edge of his dugout.

Geoff waved goodbye, then turned and walked to the home team's dugout. Bridgette did an about face and made her way to the mound, where the rest of her new team was waiting.

"Welcome back, Bridgette!" Owen welcomed her.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively.

"We don't have time for pleasantries!" Heather cut in. "Courtney, as much as I hate to admit, was our best pitcher by far! We need someone to take her place!"

Everyone seemed reluctant to step up to serve as Courtney's replacement on the mound... even Heather herself. But then someone starting jumping up and down enthusiastically, seeing this as his chance to shine.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Ugh!" Heather relented. "Fine! **YOU** can be the pitcher!"

She handed the ball to Tyler, who smiled happily.

"You won't regret this!"

"You better hope your words ring true!" Heather warned him.

Heather then turned to Bridgette.

"You're at shortstop, next to me."

Everyone started to walk back to their spots on the field, but just as Gwen was ready to return, Bridgette tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up, Bridge?"

Bridgette crossed her arms over her chest before issuing an answer.

"I heard your comment about wanting 'the best player.'"

Gwen laughed nervously. "You... you heard that?"

Bridgette nodded.

"Sorry. Spur of the moment thing. Forgive me?"

Gwen stuck out her hand in forgiveness. After a few seconds, Bridgette smiled and reached hers out. The two shook hands.

"Definitely."

The two then strolled out to their places, on either side of second base. Tyler, meanwhile, took three practice pitches, then signified to Chef that he was ready.

"Bring on the first sucker!" Tyler shouted.

"**BATTER UP!**" yelled Chef.

The second intern stepped back up to the plate, having not received a pitch from Courtney before she was thrown out of the game. In the outfield, the scoreboard read 0-0 in the bottom of the third, with one out. There were runners on the corners with one intern on third and another over on first. Heather and Alejandro, respectively, were standing right near the bags, while Gwen was a few steps to the right of second base, and Bridgette stood at the standard shortstop spot.

Tyler wound up and was about to pitch, when Heather glanced over to see if Bridgette was ready to go. But upon looking over, she saw two huge problems. One, she wasn't playing in a good position, and two...

For some reason, she didn't have a baseball glove on.

Heather tried to motion to call time, but Tyler had already let his first pitch fly. The batter swung and his bat connected with the ball. It flew right at Bridgette, who realized she was in imminent danger right away. She squatted down just in the nick of time, as it flew just inches above her ponytail, which stuck out of the back of her hat. A couple of loose strands of blond hair flew into the air as the ball bounced just beyond the edge of the infield and rolled into left field.

Reactions were mixed from both teams and the crowd as the runner at third easily scored as Cody came charging in to pick the ball up. He was fast enough to hold the next runner at second. But the damage had been done... Team Jamaica was first on the board with a run.

"Bridge!" Gwen ran over to check on her friend. "Are you okay?"

Geoff ran out of the dugout to check on his girl.

"What are you doing?" Chris shouted. "She's on the other team!"

"She's my girl, dawg!" Geoff shouted back in response.

"Time!" Chef said as Geoff ran out.

The scoring intern received congratulatory high-fives from the other members of his team, other than Chris, who ignored him as he watched Geoff kneel down on the other side of his girlfriend.

"Are you okay, sweetie pie?"

Bridgette nodded affirmatively.

"I call a redo!" Heather complained as she walked towards home plate. "Bridgette didn't have a glove on! That wasn't fair!"

Seeing Chef was even thinking about contemplating a reversal, Chris ran out to plead the case.

"Whose fault is that?" Chris argued. "That's your team's responsibility."

Hearing Chris' reasoning, Chef quickly came to a decision.

"McLean's right. Play stands!"

Heather growled at Chris, who smiled mischievously back in response. She then marched to the dugout, located a spare glove, then headed over to short and towards Bridgette, who was back on her feet thanks to Geoff and Gwen.

"How about playing the game right so you don't get killed?" scolded Heather.

She shoved the glove right into Bridgette's stomach, then stomped back towards third base.

"I nearly get my head taken off and that's how she checks up on me?" a miffed Bridgette commented in response.

"Forget Heather," Gwen told her. "She's not staying much longer, anyway... Courtney and I plan to vote her off next chance we get."

The two of them, plus Geoff, then heard yelling coming from Team Jamaica's dugout. Chris seemed angry of Geoff's association with the enemy.

"Looks like the boss man wants me back," Geoff said. "Take care of my peach, Gwen!"

Geoff then headed back over, while Gwen gave Bridgette some quick pointers. Once he got over to the bench, Chris pulled him aside and scolded him.

"If you ever do something like that again..."

"Chill, man!" Geoff held his hands up in a calming manner. "It won't happen again! Promise!"

"Good."

Chris then snapped his fingers, and the intern that had just scored ran over with a fresh bat. The 'Total Drama' host then trotted to the plate for his second at-bat of the game.

Heather tried to get a chatter started in the outfield, but this time around, no one joined her in chanting. To her disgust. Meanwhile, Tyler tossed a ball short of the plate. It then bounced up into Owen's chest area. The runner at second took a few steps towards third, then bolted, not seeing Owen had possession of the ball.

Heather went to cover the bag and yelled at Owen to throw it. He did.

The throw went a total of five feet, as he failed to put any oomph behind it.

"**ARGH!**" she screamed in anguish.

During the failed throw, the other intern had easily scooted to second.

"Hooray!" Noah mock-clapped from right field, though no one else could really hear him. "Our chances of winning just went from near zero to why the heck am I still out here?"

Runners on second and third, with one out. Tyler threw his next pitch, and Chris knocked it into the gap in right center. Sierra ran as fast as her gazelle-like legs could take her, but both of the runners were going to get across home plate safely. Meanwhile, Chris was chuckling as he casually made his way to second.

"Gloating, is he?" Sierra noticed upon turning around with the ball in hand.

Sierra fired the ball in, again bypassing Gwen, who had gone out to cut the throw off. Chris suddenly realized he had to pick up his speed to beat the throw. Bridgette nervously reached the bag and held her glove out, hoping the ball would find its way to the right place.

The ball bounced once, then twice, then into her glove just as Chris slid into second base head-first. A bit of dirt and dust kicked off, and Chef ran over to make the call.

"**SAFE!**" he shouted, accompanied by a 'spread wing' signal.

"Huh?" Bridgette looked dumbfounded and confused.

"Not a force out play," explained Chef. "You had to tag him with the ball to get him out."

"Ha!" Chris shouted as he stood up. "Two-RBI double!"

"But... but..."

Bridgette tried to plead her case, but Gwen pulled her aside, tossing the ball to Tyler before trying to explain why Chef was right. Or, why she thought Chef was right. Her baseball knowledge was limited, after all.

But as Tyler caught the ball, he looked left and saw Heather glaring at him.

"Ugh! **YOU'RE USELESS!**"

She snatched the ball from Tyler and then turned to Chef.

"**TIME!** We're making a pitching change!"

Heather looked to the outfield and got a great idea.

* * *

It took a little convincing to pull her away from her beloved Cody, but Sierra was picked by Heather to replace Tyler on the mound. Tyler took Sierra's spot in center field, while Heather tried to coach Sierra as she got in some practice throws.

"You've got the arm strength," Heather told her. "Just get the ball over the plate and strike 'em out!"

That was a tall order, with Sasquatchanakwa next to bat, and a familiar bear standing in the on-deck circle. But Sierra felt as if she was up to the task.

"Let's get it on!" she smirked with anticipation.

The game resumed with Sierra facing off against the clean-up hitter, Sasquatchanakwa. With sheer determination, Sierra blasted the first pitch over-handed towards the plate. But the supernatural being responded with a hefty swing, belting the ball deep to left field. Cody made a bolt for the fence.

"Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it..." he said aloud to himself.

He saw Tyler running over, but he wasn't going to make it in time. It was up to Cody to make the play. Chris was already almost to third as the ball was coming down. Cody took a gamble, leaping off of his feet and going for a diving catch.

It paid off. The ball landed dead smack in the center of his glove, just feet short of the warning track.

"**OUT!**" Chef yelled.

At the time of the declaration, Sasquatchanakwa was already halfway to second, and Chris was on the way home. Hearing the call, the host skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Crap!"

"Bridgette!" Heather pointed at her, and then outwards towards the fence.

Meanwhile, Tyler had got to Cody, who was still lying on the ground, with his glove facing upward.

"No time!" Tyler said.

He ignored Cody for a second, plucking the ball from his teammate's glove, and throwing it back towards the infield, in the direction of Bridgette, who was waving her arms back and forth furiously. Gwen was already waiting for the succeeding throw at the second base bag.

"To Bridgette, Tyler!" Heather ordered, standing on the inside of third as Chris tagged the base and ran past her, towards second.

Tyler complied, and threw it on the money. Bridgette caught it without much trouble, then turned and relayed it to Gwen at second. She put all she had on it, and it was just enough. The throw was a little low, but Gwen reached down and used a scooping motion to get it. She then quickly turned to her left to tag Chris, who again was sliding in head-first. More dirt and dust was kicked up, and in the process, Gwen was knocked off of her feet and on her butt.

"Ow!"

But as she landed, she stuck her gloved hand up in the air just as Chef came over to make the call. And the ball was still in it.

"You're **OUT**!" Chef shouted.

"Yes!" Bridgette pumped her fist excitedly.

"Nice catch, bro!" Tyler complimented Cody as he helped him off the ground.

"No way!" Chris jumped up to argue the play. "I was safe!"

"Double play!" Sierra screamed. "I knew Cody would be my savior!"

Team Total Drama ran off the field, with Bridgette and Gwen heaping congratulatory high-fives on each other, and Sierra giving Cody a big monster hug upon his return to the dugout. Chris pleaded his case a bit longer before finally conceding, shooting Chef a dirty look as he marched back to the dugout to get his glove, bypassing his team taking the team on defense.

But the damage had been done. Team Total Drama was in a three-run hole, and needed to find a way out of it.

* * *

Top of the fourth, and Chris regained his composure and got to the mound. The middle of the order was coming up for Team Total Drama. Bridgette paid close attention as Geoff took Mr. Coconut's former position out in right field.

But that was the happiest sight she, or any of her teammates, would see that half-inning. Tyler went down swinging on strikes once again, Sierra had no luck as her first swing was an easy fly out to left field, and Alejandro grounded out to the shortstop following a wait-and-see at-bat that took eight pitches, including a few foul balls.

In the bottom half of the inning, Sierra continued with her pitching approach, which was kinda like Courtney's, though with a surprise screw ball included. One that got the bear to get a called strike three in stunned disbelief. She then escaped an eleven-pitch sequence against the hometown player before he grounded a one-hopper to Alejandro at first, who easily fielded it. The inning ended when the next intern at bat smacked the first pitch right back at her... and she snagged it out of the air like it was nothing.

"Nice try, but no cigar!"

Whether because of more offensive ineptitude or some stellar pitching from Chris and Sierra, the game became a defensive struggle as neither team could put the ball in play safely.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had reached the top of the seventh inning. Chris' arm was starting to tire, which he finally realized when he walked Heather on four pitches without her swinging on once. With Sierra and Alejandro already on base, Heather loaded them up. And there was only one out.

"Gotta figure a way out of this..." Chris thought to himself.

Noah was coming up, and he was just as disinterested in the game at this point in time as he was when they started an hour and a half ago.

"Just throw it over the plate... he won't swing."

Chris thought wrong. He lobbed the first pitch right over, and Noah took a crack at it. Sierra was already well off the bag at third and bolting for home at the swing of the bat. The ball was a dribbler to Chris' right, in-between the mound and third base. Being the closest, he went for it, then flung the ball home to try and get the lead runner.

The intern catching behind the plate caught it, but he didn't have a foot on home plate. Instead of motioning to do that, he tried to turn to tag Sierra. Big mistake, as she was already on him and she rammed into him at full speed, knocking him off of his feet and the ball out of his mitt.

"Safe!" Chef declared as Sierra stepped on home plate.

The members of Team Total Drama currently in the dugout cheered as they finally got on the board, and all the runners reached their bases safely... and they expressed jubilation too once they realized Sierra had scored. Even Noah... in his way...

"I drove in a run," he said to the first basemen. "The world must be coming to an end."

It was now a two-run game, the bases were still juiced, and now Gwen was stepping up to the plate, in search of her first hit of the game. Chris called time, and motioned for the infield to come to the mound for a meeting. Seeing this, Heather ran off second and up to Gwen, who walked back to the on-deck circle next to Bridgette. In response, Alejandro left third base and joined his team's mini-conference.

"Chris is losing it," Heather told Gwen. "Swing away! And straight! You swing like you're playing golf!"

"But... I don't even play golf," Gwen said in response.

"Look, Gwen! Listen to me for once, and I guarantee your swing ties up this game!"

"May I make a suggestion?" Alejandro piped in.

Heather reluctantly agreed, and the two girls watched as Alejandro stepped towards Gwen.

"How about a bunt? I've heard of this technique called the suicide squeeze."

Alejandro demonstrated by getting behind Gwen, reaching around her body, and pulling her arms up into a bunting position and spreading her legs as he showed her how to make the turn. Heather was fighting with herself to not show her displeasure of one enemy getting too close to another enemy.

Bridgette didn't seem too happy, either, given what happened between her and Alejandro up in the Yukon earlier in the season.

"So, you move just as the pitch is thrown," Alejandro continued to explain. "You want to hit it with the fat part of the bat, but in the direction of first base. This is to ensure that I cross the plate, and the only play the defense can make is at first."

Alejandro then showed Gwen the correct hitting motion... by thrusting his pelvis forward, in the direction of first base. Gwen was surprised by the too-friendly bump. Bridgette gasped. Heather looked as if she was about to blow a gasket. And Cody had jumped off of the bench to clearly voice his displeasure, but Sierra grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to down to douse any chance of that transpiring.

"Alright, lover boy, back off!" Heather said, pulling Alejandro away.

As Alejandro let go of Gwen, Bridgette came over to check on her friend.

"You okay?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah..." Gwen uttered, somewhat stunned. "He didn't do what I think he did, did he?"

"What's the matter?" Alejandro looked at Heather. "A tinge of jealousy popping up, perhaps?"

Of course, that accusation got Heather's blood boiling even more.

"As if I'd get turned on by you swinging your hips at another girl! Especially Gwen!"

"Something tells me..." Alejandro hinted, "that maybe you'd rather take her place."

Alejandro puts his hands on Heather's hips. She responded by kicking him in the kneecap.

"Get a life!"

"Hey!" Chef interrupted them all. "I'm not getting any younger here, y'know!"

Alejandro and Heather ran back to third and second, respectively, and Bridgette headed back to the dugout, just as Chris' team broke their conference at the mound, and they returned to their spots on the field. Gwen tried to wipe the uncomfortable incident out of her mind and go back to concentrating on batting.

Meanwhile, Chris had his own problems, as he needed to get out of a tough situation.

"There's only one way to get out of this," Chris said with a determined look on his face.

**DING DING!**

"No!" everyone on Team Total Drama cried out.

"Will I send somebody home for not singing, even though this isn't even an actual episode of the show?" Chris asked the audience yet. "Find out, next time... on TOTAL... DRAMA... WORLD TOUR!"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chris Goes Bat Wild**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

It wouldn't be a story in the Total Drama World Tour universe without the cast members singing! So, turn up your fanfiction speakers as this week's installment starts off with a song...

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me.

**-**  
**Chapter Four (11.08.10)**  
**-**

_[A melody began playing in the background, similar to that of the classic song "Take Me Out to the Ball Game."]_

_(Sierra) Take me out to the ball game_  
_Take me out to the crowd!_

_[Melody changes to a hip-hop beat]_  
_(Gwen) So I'm coming up to bat_  
_What do you think about that?_  
_It's one them RBIs I'll hunt_  
_I'll try to get it with a bunt_

_(Heather) She'll never pull it off_  
_(Alejandro) Have faith, don't you dare scoff_  
_And don't worry your pretty dome_  
_(Noah) I just wanna go home._

_(Gwen) That's one pitch low, and ooh, there's another one_  
_The pressure's really gettin' to me, it feels like it's a ton!_  
_Now that there's a ball, no, wait, what, a strike?_  
_I wanna tell Chef here to go and take a hike!_

_But I won't, 'cause we can't afford to lose_  
_Another player, our team's ego it would bruise_  
_(Sierra) If Gwen gets ejected, I'll surely make sure_  
_She doesn't stick around for any more of this World Tour!_

_(Heather/Alejandro/Noah) Bring us home, bring us home!_  
_(Tyler/Cody/Sierra) Bring 'em home, bring 'em home!_  
_(Heather/Alejandro/Noah) Bring us home, bring us home!_  
_(Tyler/Cody/Sierra) Bring 'em home, bring 'em home!_

_[Up in the announcer's booth, Courtney suddenly appears and takes a seat on the stool earlier occupied by Geoff.]_  
_(Courtney) I'm back, and I gotta say_  
_What Gwen must do is clear as day_  
_She needs to knock in a run or two_  
_Or someone will throw at her their shoe!_

_(Gwen) Let me try this bunting thing_  
_As I continue to sing and sing_  
_That ball I hit just went foul_  
_Crap... on Heather's face is a scowl._

_(Heather) I represent the tying run_  
_But stupid Gwen looks like she's done!_  
_(Gwen) Now I'm gonna have to swing away_  
_I hope I bring them in, I pray!_

_Another foul, then another, and a ball outside the zone_  
_One more ball... hey, Chris just threw me a bone_  
_(Alejandro) Here I come in, Chris' stamina, it lacks_  
_(Owen) Somebody buy me peanuts and Cracker Jacks!_

_[A snack vendor arrives in the dugout, and Owen pays him for peanuts and a box of Cracker Jacks.]_

_(Heather/Alejandro/Noah) Bring us home, bring us home!_  
_(Tyler/Cody/Sierra) Bring 'em home, bring 'em home!_  
_(Heather/Alejandro/Noah) Bring us home, bring us home!_  
_(Tyler/Cody/Sierra) Bring 'em home, bring 'em home!_

_[Alejandro and Bridgette passed by each other, avoiding eye contact as the latter stepped up to the plate.]_

"Wait?" Bridgette asked, cutting off the melody. "Do I have to sing? I mean... I'm not even in the competition anymore!"

Chris gave her an answer... by throwing an inside slider. In panic, thinking it was going to hit her, Bridgette swung the bat. It was a one-hopper back to Chris. He threw it back at home to get the lead runner, Heather, and then the catcher threw to first to get Bridgette out, in a 1-2-3 double play.

"Now **THAT'S** getting out of a jam!" Chris proclaimed. "Seventh inning stretch time!"

Bridgette sulked as she dragged herself back to the dugout, avoiding the unhappy looks on her teammate's faces as she went to take off her helmet and get her glove.

* * *

"I can do this!" Bridgette said aloud as she sat in front of a camera. "I can do this! I'm going to prove I'm not useless! I'll prove I'm just as good to the team as Courtney!"

"Ahem..."

Bridgette looked to the right and saw Courtney sitting next to her, with her legs crossed and a displeased look on her face.

"You do realize," Courtney said to her, "that, first, no one can replace me, and, secondly... how did you get up here? This is the announcer's booth, not the confessional!"

"You know, I could ask... how did you become the announcer, since you got kicked out of the game?"

Courtney stopped to think for a second, and realized Bridgette had her there...

"Ah! Touché."

* * *

Sierra was back on the mound for the bottom of the seventh, now tasked with keeping the game close as her team was now down just one run.

"**GRRRRRRR!**" growled the bear, up for his third at-bat.

"This bear's goin' down!" Sierra loudly proclaimed.

Sierra went into her wind-up, and sent the pitch on its way. The bear swung, and sent a blistering line drive towards the right field fence. Noah, in right field, yawned as he just stood there and watched it zip out of his reach and then, without any effort, saw it clear the top of the fence by just inches.

"**HOME RUN!**" Chris yelled, as he raised his hands in the air. "It's a home run!"

The bear made his way around the bases on all fours, as Sierra was stunned silent on the mound, and Heather threw her cap onto the ground in frustration. The woodland creature finally reached home plate, where he let out a primal scream of glee.

"It's okay," Bridgette said, having walked out to the mound to comfort Sierra. "We'll get that run back."

The crowd came alive with cheering and bongo-drumming, not only for a run being scored for the home team, but for their hometown representative stepping up to the plate. Bridgette gave Sierra a few more words of encouragement, then went back to her position at shortstop. Sierra then glanced to the outfield, where she spotted Cody gazing in her direction.

Well, actually, Cody was just blindly staring into the infield, not really at anyone in particular. Sierra, though, thought he was looking at her. And that was enough to inspire her.

"Don't worry, my love!" she yelled at Cody. "I won't let anyone else on Chris' team score!"

With renewed purpose, Sierra faced off with the Jamaican teen. And true to her word, she befuddled her opponent by getting him to swing and come up with nothing but air on three pitches. One out.

Next up was one of Chris' interns, who didn't stay at the plate long. He popped the first pitch straight up in the air, and Owen stood up just fast enough to catch it... with his mask.

"Meh..." Chef shrugged. "A catch is a catch... **OUT!**"

Owen pulled the ball out of his mask, leaving some of the protective bars on it pushed in a few inches.

"Two away, people!" Heather shouted to her teammates, holding up two fingers as a supplementary signal.

Another intern came up, and he worked the count with Sierra to 2-and-2 before sizzling her fifth pitch towards the gap between Alejandro and Gwen on the right side of the infield. Alejandro ran to retrieve it, and an aware Sierra bolted towards first to cover the bag. Alejandro picked up the ball with his bare hand, and flung it to first, where Sierra reached out, snagged it, and stepped on the bag, beating the runner out by at least a full stride.

"**OUT!**"

"Nice play there," Courtney commented from up in the booth, "but the solo shot leaves Team Jamaica up four to two, with only two at-bats left to go for Team Total Drama!"

* * *

As Team Total Drama prepared for the top of the eighth, they noticed that their opponents looked as if they were going to make a pitching change. Chris was on the mound, for sure, but he seemed to be giving some instructions to one of the interns. Cody, up first this time around, paid close attention as the new pitcher started taking warm-up throws. Owen, who was going to be up second, was observing with him.

"I'm amazed Chris is putting the game in someone else's hands," Owen noted. "That's not like him."

"Yeah... but he was starting to lose his stuff last inning," Cody countered. "He's going to do anything to keep that two-run lead."

"You can take him," Sierra sneaked up behind Cody. "He's nothing!"

"Well..." Cody gulped as he pulled away from Sierra, "if you say so."

Once the new pitcher was adequately warmed up, Chef signaled for the game to resume, and motioned for Cody to come to the plate. As Cody did so, he noticed changing pitchers wasn't the only thing different about the defense. Chris was now at third base, and Sasquatchanakwa had been moved to the first... to Cody's dismay. Those moves shifted the Jamaican player into the outfield.

"**CODY!**"

He looked back and did a double-take when he saw that Sierra had, in an instant, changed into a cheerleading outfit. Naturally, she then started cheering.

"**CODY! CODY! HE'S MY MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NOBODY CAN!**"

"Dude," Tyler, on the bench, whispered to Noah, "did she just change in front of us?"

"Just don't tell Lindsay," Noah replied. "She's probably seething with jealousy."

Tyler gulped.

"Don't worry, babe!" he suddenly yelled into a camera. "I didn't see anything! I swear!"

Cody then did a double-double-take when he saw Sierra had roped Gwen into her antics, the goth against will her dressed in a matching uniform.

"Um... go, Cody, go?"

Cody's heart went aflutter seeing Gwen cheer for him. Well, she didn't seem rather unenthusiastic about the whole thing, but her cheering for him was still... well, her cheering for him.

"Gotta get a hit for her..." Cody started repeating to himself, "Gotta get a hit..."

The pitching intern tossed his first pitch, and it was well outside. Cody watched it go by, pass by the catcher, and hit the backstop behind Chef.

"Ball one!" he said as the catcher got up and got the ball.

"Good eye, dude!" Tyler shouted.

Cody got ready for the second pitch, as he heard Sierra cheering some more behind him.

"**CODY! CODY! HE'S MY MAN! GET A HIT, GET A HIT, SHOW 'EM WHO'S THE BOSS!**"

Gwen then added, while shaking her pom poms...

"Yeah. Go, Cody, go."

"You call that cheering?" Sierra scolded Gwen. "Do it **THIS** way!"

Sierra lifted up Gwen's arms and tried to get her to jump up and down. But then she noticed Cody was staring at them... or, to be more specific, he was staring at Gwen. Seeing this, Sierra frowned, and then started tugging Gwen with her back to the dugout.

"This wasn't a good idea after all," she remarked.

While watching all of that, Cody missed the next pitch, which was thrown right over the plate.

"Strike one!"

"Hey!" Cody turned to look at Chef. "I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad! Count's one-and-one!"

Cody backed out of the batter's box for a second to regain his focus and composure. He took a deep breath and exhaled, then stepped back in for the next pitch. The intern quickly obliged, tossing it with little delay. Cody swung, and bat met ball, as he hit it towards the shortstop. The intern put his glove down to stop the ball, while simultaneously turning his gaze towards first. But taking his eye off the ball was a mistake. He lifted his glove up a split second too early, missing getting a good handle on the ball and instead having it dribble a couple small rolls underneath him.

By the time he fielded it, his throw wasn't going to be in time to catch Cody... so he held it as the geek ran over the base.

"Ooh..." Courtney winced. "Mistake by the shortstop, and Cody reaches base on an error. I'm sure Chris isn't pleased with that! I know I wouldn't!"

"If I didn't need you to finish this game," Chris shouted at the intern, "I'd fire you on the spot!"

Owen stepped up to bat. Cody took a step off of first base, but was scared back onto it as Sasquatchanakwa came over to keep him there. Owen had a determined look on his face, wanting to get a hit this time up. The pitcher had no intention of allowing him to get one.

Instead, his first pitch hit Owen in the side of the stomach.

"Cheese and crackers," he giggled playfully, "that smarts!"

"Batter, take your base!" Chef commanded.

"Am I on a team of losers here?" Chris asked, steaming.

Cody chuckled nervously as he inched his way past Sasquatchanakwa and trotted to second, as Owen made the slow walk to first.

"Two runners on, nobody out, and Mister Self-Proclaimed-Jock is coming up to bat..." Courtney commented.

Sure enough, Tyler was strutting to the plate, oozing confidence.

"If you don't get this guy out..."

Chris was saying that to the pitcher, and to show he meant it, he made a throat-slitting motion with one finger around his neck, from left to right. The pitcher gulped as Tyler smiled, then pointed towards center.

"Home run, here I come!" he declared. "Population three!"

"Great," Courtney rolled her eyes, before shouting down at him. "That **NEVER** works, idiot!"

First pitch. Fastball down the middle. Tyler swings late and misses.

"Ay caramba!" Alejandro groaned, burying his face in his right hand.

Tyler pointed towards center again. Then came the second pitch. A change-up, low and away. Tyler reaches for it badly... and misses.

"Does he even know how to swing a bat?" Sierra grumbled from the on-deck circle.

"Tyler, as expected," Courtney sighed, "already behind in the count. And yet, he..."

Yep... Tyler pointed towards center field yet again.

"...is pointing at the center field fence."

"**STOP POINTING!**" the entire Team Total Drama bench shouted in unison.

"**ALRIGHT!**" Tyler shouted back. "Sheesh!"

Tyler waited for the next pitch. The intern on the mound went for the high heat... but his delivery wasn't right, as it came out a lot slower than he wanted. That gave Tyler the opportunity to capitalize...

But this time he swung too early. Still, he put the ball in play. Only, it was right at the second baseman, who was playing at double-play depth. He easily underhanded it to Chris on the bag to get Owen out, who then flipped it to Sasquatchanakwa at first for the double play.

"He's really trying to make all of us hate him, isn't he?" Gwen asked rhetorically.

Cody was now at third, but there were now two outs. Sierra, though, was ready to succeed where Tyler had failed.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her hands together. "I'll bring Cody home, and then we'll be one run from tying this baby up!"

She then saw Chris step over to talk to Cody.

"If you think your girlfriend's getting you home," Chris said to him, "you've got another thing coming!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Chris!" Cody said in response.

"Yeah," Chris nodded, not believing Cody one bit. "Sure she's not..."

"I'm bringin' ya home, Cody-kins!" Sierra shouted.

Sierra got to the plate, and it was then that both the pitcher and the catcher really took notice that she was still wearing her cheerleader uniform. And her skirt was rather short. Add to the fact that she was the tallest girl on the team, and... well...

Obviously, they became hugely distracted.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Courtney asked loudly. "Are... are they leering at her?"

"**THROW THE BALL!**" Chris yelled, trying to get his pitcher's attention.

The pitcher did throw it, but very softly. Too softly, as it bounced in front of home plate, and then up. If not for it jumping right into the catcher's mitt, he might not have noticed if it had gone by him.

"Ball one!" Chris called.

Sierra paid no attention to the bad pitch, nor to the fact she was being a distraction to the other team. The pitcher tossed again, this time a little higher. But not high enough, as it passed by Sierra halfway between her knees and her ankles.

"Ball two!"

Sierra glared at the pitcher, not happy she wasn't getting anything remotely hittable thrown her way. Her anger would grow even more as his next two pitches, giving her a base-on-balls on four pitches.

"Lucky stiff," she mumbled under his breath as she tossed her bat back towards the dugout and then headed for first base.

Seeing what had just happen, Heather smirked as she got a great idea.

"If Sierra could do that, then maybe..."

She walked over to Gwen and tried to reach for her top, intending to pull it up and off. But Gwen stopped her by grabbing both of her wrists.

"What were you trying to do?" she grumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Heather said to her. "I'm giving our team an advantage!"

Gwen turned around, letting go of Heather's hands in the process, and she reached over and tried to rip off Heather's baseball shirt.

"Then why don't you take **YOUR** shirt off?"

"That's how you wanna play it?" Heather responded, reaching for Gwen's top and getting it.

The two girls tugged at each other s clothes, trying to get them off. They pulled so hard they fell to the ground. As they started to roll around in the dirt, they got the attention of all of the young men on the opposing team. Cody suddenly found a reason to place his hands in front of his nose, and Alejandro made a step towards the girls to stop them... but thought better of it.

Meanwhile, Sierra got to first, then saw the convenient distraction, and made a beeline for second. Sasquatchanakwa tried to grab her, but he missed, and the psycho fan bolted for second.

"Runner on the move, runner on the move!" Chris shouted.

But the pitcher only had eyes on the tussle between Gwen and Heather, and Sierra ended up reaching second unchallenged.

"For the love of..." grumbled Chris. "**TIME!**"

As Chris went to go yell at his team, particularly his interns, over by the dugout, Alejandro, with Tyler's help, pulled apart Gwen and Heather, without either of them successful in tearing off the other one's uni.

"Nice distraction, ladies!" Alejandro complimented them with a smile.

"Get bent!" Heather pointed at him before stomping off to get a helmet.

Gwen wrestled free of Tyler, then headed for the bench.

* * *

After a long conversation on the mound between Chris and his staff, play resumed with Alejandro at the plate. Whatever they talked about, though, didn't seem to work, as Alejandro hit a ground ball through the infield and into right-center field.

"What a swing by Alejandro!" commentated Courtney from the booth. "One run will score easily..."

Geoff was playing a little deep, but still managed to be the closest outfielder to the ball. As he picked it up, Sierra was in the process of rounding third and heading for home. Geoff threw the ball into the second baseman, who then flung it towards the catcher.

The catcher got into position and was ready to receive the throw... that is, until he remembered Sierra the freight train heading his way! Luckily, for him maybe, there would not be a repeat encounter, as the throw from the second baseman was off and to the right of home plate, allowing Sierra to score without a challenge. The catcher still managed to keep the ball from going to the backstop, and then he turned his attention quickly to Alejandro, who was a few steps off of first and was contemplating in his mind what to do.

He then quickly jogged back to first as Team Total Drama cheered in celebration. Alejandro's two-RBI single had just tied the ball game!

"And just like that, the game's tied up!" Courtney exclaimed, adding a mid-air fist pump for good measure.

Sierra wrapped her arms around Cody, and hugged him tightly as she carried him back to the dugout.

"We did it, Cody! **WE DID IT!**"

"Keep it going, Heather!" Tyler shouted.

"Time, **TIME!**" Chris called out again. "I've had **ENOUGH**!"

He marched over to the mound and motioned for the pitcher to give him the ball. Once he had obliged, to his dismay, Chris looked around the field, trying to figure out who the new pitcher should be. Heather walked back to the on-deck circle, just as Noah had come out to start practicing his swinging for his at-bat.

"I think we've got Chris and his cronies right where we want them..." smirked Heather.

"We should quit while we're ahead," commented Noah. "Or tied. It doesn't matter... just end this misery while we still have sanity!"

**To be concluded...**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chris Goes Bat Wild**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Apologies for the delay, but I'm ready to end this! Will Team Total Drama triumph? I shouldn't have to tell you how to find out, right?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me.

**-**  
**Chapter Five (11.18.10)**  
**-**

"We've got one great ball game here," announced Courtney, "Team Total Drama has just tied the game at four thanks to a two-RBI single by Alejandro. And now that Heather's coming to bat... let's hope she strikes out."

"**I HEARD THAT!**" Heather yelled from down on the field.

Meanwhile, Chris had chosen the Jamaican local to be the new pitcher, and the crowd was going crazy as he took his warm-up pitches.

"Great," commented Heather, "now Chris will even have the home crowd against me!"

"Like I said," Noah murmured, "we should quit while the quitting's good!"

Heather then looked over at Alejandro, who was stretching while keeping one foot on first base. Upon seeing this, she frowned.

"No way! If Alejandro can bring in two runs just like that, well... so can I!"

"You **DO** realize that means to match him," Gwen cut in, "you'd have to hit a home run."

She then added, with uncertainty...

"I... think?"

"Let me do the thinking, okay?" Heather grumbled.

She then saw Chef signal the pitcher to make his last warm-up throw, and Heather started trotting towards the batter's box.

"It's only a tie ball game!" Alejandro shouted. "No pressure!"

"Oh, cram it!" Heather shouted back, wise to Alejandro's intention to do the opposite.

Heather stepped in, and play resumed.

"Hey, batter batter!" she suddenly heard someone yell. "Hey, batter batter! Hey, batter batter, swing, batter!"

It was Chris. And, shortly, thereafter, he wasn't alone, as the crowd joined in the distracting chatter session.

"Hey, batter batter! Hey, batter batter! Hey, batter batter!"

"You're using **THAT** against me?" Heather yelled. "**REALLY?**"

The pitcher went in his wind-up, and flung his first pitch. But Heather was determined to shut up everyone out. She swung the bat as hard as she could muster, and she made contact with the ball. It was a scorcher through the right side of the infield, slipping underneath the legs of Sasquatchanakwa and into right field. Heather raised her hands in triumph as she ran to the first.

Geoff fielded the ball and threw it back in, keeping Heather from entertaining any thoughts of trying for two. That, and Sasquatchanakwa had decided to block her path.

"Okay, then..." Heather raised her hands in safety as she stepped back to the bag, "a single it is, then."

Alejandro only managed one bag on the hit as well, which meant there were now runners on first and second with two outs in the top of the eighth.

"**TIME!**" Chris yelled as he put his hands up, then mumbled some choice words under his breath.

"Ugh," growled Noah, who was next up. "How long must you prolong my torture?"

"Shut up!" Chris shouted back, point blank. "I'm making another pitching change!"

The crowd started to boo, seeing as their hometown representative was being taken off the mound after only one pitch. But Chris ignored them as he snatched the ball from the Jamaican teen and then pointed to right field. The boos got even louder at that gesture.

"Listen to this crowd boo!" Courtney commented. "I think Chris may have made himself even more unpopular than Heather! Well, he deserves it, I say!"

But the fact that the Jamaican was heading for right field means that Chris' next choice to pitch was...

"Geoff?" Bridgette jumped up off the bench. "He's putting Geoff on the mound?"

Sure enough, as Geoff made his way to the pitcher's mound, Chris was all smiles as he held up the ball for the Aftermath co-host to see. Yet the boos were the loudest of all upon him reaching his destination and getting the ball handed to him by Chris.

"Are you sure about this?" Geoff asked. "The crowd doesn't sound happy at all!"

"Your job isn't to do what makes the crowd happy!" Chris said to him. "Your job is to make me happy! And you can do that by **STRIKING THE OTHER TEAM OUT**!"

"Chris can't do this!" Bridgette exclaimed. "If Geoff's pitching, that means that... I'm going to have to go up against him!"

"It's okay," Gwen reassured her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Geoff's a cool guy. I'm sure he'll cut you some slack. As well as the rest of us. We're his friends after all!"

* * *

Three pitches later...

"That boyfriend of yours is a **MONSTER**!" complained Noah as he trotted back to the dugout after having been struck out, passing Gwen and Bridgette on the way.

"Did you know he could pitch like **THAT**?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"How should I know?" she responded. "I didn't even know what baseball was until today!"

The two girls removed their batting helmets as they followed Noah back into the dugout, when Bridgette suddenly came to a realization.

"Say... you're not gonna keep that on, are you?"

Bridgette was pointing out the fact that Gwen was still wearing the cheerleader uniform Sierra had made her put on.

"Ugh," Gwen scoffed, "I almost forgot about it! Hold on..."

* * *

Gwen changed back into her baseball outfit, only to come face-to-face with an irate Heather as she returned.

"Where have you been?" Heather asked.

"Well..."

"Chris' team scored two runs while you were off playing dress up!"

"**WHAT?**"

Gwen quickly glanced at the scoreboard... and saw that it still read 4-4, and the other team's first batter hadn't stepped up to the plate yet.

"...which is what I would be saying if Chef wasn't kind enough to wait for you to come back! Now, get in position already!"

Gwen frowned as she marched past Heather and towards her spot in the infield. Bridgette met her halfway, handing her friend her glove.

"Next chance I get," Gwen mumbled as she took it from Bridgette, "I'm making sure Heather's going home."

* * *

"Next chance I get," Heather shouted at Gwen, after the inning was over, "I'm making sure **YOU'RE** going home!"

"Make me feel worse, why don't ya?" Gwen shot back sarcastically.

But Gwen knew Heather had reason to be even angrier thanks to the one throwing error she made that actually did allow Team Jamaica to score two runs. It came after she made an errant throw home to try and get the lead runner in a bases-loaded situation. But she threw it so far off target that Owen wasn't able to get to it, and it passed him and went to the backstop.

"This sucks!" grumbled Tyler. "Down two with only three outs left!"

"Well," Heather growled, "somebody **BETTER** do **SOMETHING** about it!"

She reached the dugout and flung a batting helmet at Gwen, who reached up just in time to catch just inches from clocking her in the head.

"Will you give her a break?" Bridgette came to Gwen's defense. "It's not like Gwen's trying to throw the game!"

"Oh, hush!" Heather shouted. "You're only here because we need you, outsider!"

Heather then chucked another helmet, this one at Bridgette. But lucky for her, Alejandro stepped in the way and caught it easily. He smiled as he then turned around and handed it to Bridgette.

"And don't think that means I've forgiven you," Bridgette said as she took it from him.

Alejandro ignored the idle threat and walked back to Heather.

"You know," he said to her, "you shouldn't be so hard on your fellow teammates."

"Whatever," Heather rolled her eyes. "Like I care what you say."

Heather made her way to the far end of the bench, which became vacated after Cody and Noah saw her stomping their way. Alejandro smirked before taking a seat as well.

Meanwhile, Geoff was on his way to the mound to pitch again when Chris stopped him.

"No sandbagging!" Chris warned him, "Otherwise, you're off the show!"

Geoff simply nodded, understanding the order. He then watched Chris walk past him as the Aftermath co-host glanced across the diamond and saw Gwen and Bridgette standing together in the on-deck circle.

"Oh, crap!" Geoff thought to himself, "I have to face Bridgey-bear this inning? Oh boy..."

* * *

"Team Total Drama is down to their last at-bat," Courtney stated, "and they're behind six to four! Gwen's going to lead off."

She then added, with loud enthusiasm.

"**C'MON, GWEN! KICK TEAM CHRIS' BUTT!**"

"**HEY!**" Chris yelled at Courtney, "I only let you back in because we needed a play-by-play for the folks at home! **NO PLAYING FAVORITES!**"

Courtney huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nevertheless, she heeded Chris' warning and immediately went back to being non-bias.

"**BATTER UP!**" Chef screamed.

The crowd got loud as Gwen stepped into the batter's box. The pressure was on her to get the inning off to a good start. But with Geoff on the mound as the opposing pitcher, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I sure hope Geoff goes easy on me," Gwen mumbled.

"Don't bet on it," the catcher, one of Chris' interns, said in reply after hearing her.

"Hey! That was a private thought!"

Gwen then shook her head, trying to get her mind back on the task at hand. Geoff was receiving signals from the catcher, and he shook two off before nodding in acceptance for the third. Geoff went into the wind-up, and the pitch...

Crossed right over the center of the plate, albeit a bit low. Gwen took it, hoping to get a favorable call...

"Strike one!"

Gwen decided not to argue against it, and let the catcher throw the ball back. She then glanced over towards her dugout. Her team was looking on with interest, especially Heather. Gwen took a deep breath then turned her attention back to Geoff.

Geoff got the signal, then tossed his second pitch. It was just a tad outside, but Gwen took a swing at it anyway. Ball met bat, and the spherical object was on the ground and rolling. Gwen dropped the bat and ran for first as fast as she could. The ball was heading for Sasquatchanakwa, who was positioned on the edge of the infield grass. Geoff also ran towards first, in case his teammate needed to make a throw to get Gwen out.

But the folklore creature scooped the ball up and made a beeline for the bag. Seeing this, Gwen and Geoff both skidded to a stop. Just in time, too, as Sasquatchanakwa stomped on the bag, squashing it in the process.

"You're **OUT**!" Chef shouted as he made the matching gesture.

"Whoa..." Gwen gasped, "**THAT** was close..."

"I'll say," Geoff added. "He was gonna flatten the both of us like a pancake!"

Gwen jogged back to the dugout as Geoff returned to the mound. As Chef signaled for someone to get a replacement bag for the one that just got pounded, Geoff noticed Bridgette stepping up to the plate.

The couple stared at each other awkwardly, not sure of how to react as the two were about to face off in a tight game. They continued to do so for what felt like hours, until they heard Chef's shouts for play to resume... a mere three minutes after the end of the previous play.

"C'mon, Geoff," he said to himself as he got his first signal from his catcher. "Just think of Bridgette as the enemy, and you'll get through this."

"Get your head in the game!" Bridgette said to herself. "It's just Geoff. I'm sure he'll take it easy on his girlfriend."

Geoff finally decided on a pitch and let it fly. It was a screwball low and away. But Bridgette didn't think it was that far off the plate, and she took a swing. Unfortunately, she missed, and the crowd cheered in response.

"Hang in there!" Gwen shouted.

Bridgette nodded, then stepped back in. A look of determination formed on her face, but Geoff mistook it for...

"Is... is she angry at me?" he thought. "Hmmm... maybe I should make the next one easier to hit."

Geoff tossed his next pitch a little slower, almost directly over the plate. Bridgette took a swing at it, and put the ball in play. It was a one-hopper to Chris himself, who was in great position to field it. But after the ball got to his mitt, he had trouble getting it out to make the throw to first. After a couple tries, he got possession of it and threw it as hard as he could.

At the same exact time, Bridgette, almost already at first, suddenly tripped over her own feet. She fell forward, and, almost instinctively, extended her arms in front of her, reaching for the base. But with Sasquatchanakwa's big feet, there wasn't much for her to touch.

Not that it mattered... as when Bridgette hit the ground stomach-first, her extended fingers were still about half a foot short of the bag. Sasquatchanakwa received the throw from Chris with his left foot still on the bag, and Chef declared Bridgette out on the spot.

Two away, and Team Total Drama was now down to its last out.

"Bridge!" Geoff shouted with concern.

"Nuh uh," Chris said just as Geoff was about to step off the mound. "Take one more step, and not only will you be fired from the show, but Bridgette will be as well!"

"Ugh! Not cool, man!"

Bridgette got to her feet and took the long walk of shame back to the dugout, using her hands to brush the dirt off of her uniform on the way. Meanwhile, some of the spectators got to their feet and started coming down off of the bleachers, believing the game was over.

"Looks like the home crowd thinks this game is decided," Courtney said, making an observation. "With Gwen and Bridgette both getting cut down at first, Team Total Drama only has one out to give. Oh... if only there was someone who could save the day!"

"Ha ha!" Chris laughed. "One more out, and I win!"

Sasquatchanakwa threw the ball to Geoff, and Team Jamaica's pitcher tried to psych himself up for the next batter. Even as his girlfriend trotted back to the bench, aching both psychologically and physically.

"I guess it's Cody's turn to bat," noted Courtney, "and if he gets on successfully, then Owen comes up. But after him... gah! Tyler."

Tyler got up from the bench to put on a batting helmet, and Courtney watched as he did so... with the lid on backwards.

"We're doomed," Courtney said before shouting down to the ground. "Hey! Somebody willing to give me a ride out of here?"

Before that ride could be arranged, though, Cody was already at the plate, and Geoff was delivering his first pitch. He swung and knocked the pitch just above the glove of the shortstop. With one pitch, Cody had succeeded to get on base, allowing Owen, who represented the tying run, to come to bat.

"That-a-boy, Cody!" Sierra cheered. "That's my boyfriend who got that hit!"

"Who knew he had it in him?" Gwen commented to Bridgette.

"Don't smile yet," Heather said to both girls, "we're far from out of the woods!"

But even Heather would start believing that victory was possible when, after taking a ball low and fouling the second pitch off, Owen whacked Geoff's third offering deep to right field. It landed a good distance away from the right fielder, who was playing well too far in, and Owen somehow managed to scramble all the way to second, sliding in head-first and just beating the tag.

"Yeah!" everyone on the Team Total Drama bench cheered. "**WOO!**"

Cody had gotten to third, meaning they now had the tying run in scoring position. Owen got up from the ground, gasping for air. Still, he was chuckling happily, having managed to keep the game alive.

"We've got a chance!" Bridgette jumped up and down excitedly.

"It's up to you, Sierra!" Heather said, seeing her with a helmet on. "Bring those runners home!"

"Um... as much as I'd like to oblige, it's not my turn yet."

She pointed to Tyler, who was strutting as he walked to the batter's box.

"We're doomed," Noah was the first to utter.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Time for the shining star to come through!" Tyler declared proudly, as he pointed his bat toward the center field fence.

Although the team had no confidence in Tyler, Courtney, still up in the booth, wasn't about to call it quite yet.

"So Tyler is the most horrible clean-up hitter in the history of charity baseball," she said aloud, "but if he somehow Tyler, mighty Tyler, comes through and actually gets a home run..."

Cody took a small lead off of third, even with Chris keeping a sharp eye on him. Owen stood still directly on top of the second base bag, and Tyler stepped into the box, ready to finally come through on his countless declarations that he'll blast one over the fence.

More cheering could be heard from Team Total Drama, while the small home crowd started shouting as well, hoping to distract Tyler. Chris also started up the 'Hey batter' chant, and the entire field got as loud as it had ever been all day.

Geoff decided on his first pitch, and sent it on its way. It looked a little inside, and Tyler, showing great control for once, did not swing at it.

"That ain't my style!"

Too bad for him that Chef saw the pitch differently.

"Strike one!"

Angry shouts could be heard coming from the visitor's dugout at the call.

"Kill him!" Sierra suddenly shouted. "**KILL THE UMPIRE!**"

The rest of them nodded in agreement and were about to yell the same, but Tyler looked back at them and held his hand up. At this gesture, they all instantly ceased their complaining. Tyler then nodded at Geoff, which was a gesture signifying he was ready for the next pitch. He didn't take long to oblige, as he threw it right after accepting the first signal from his catcher.

But again, Tyler showed uncharacteristic restraint... and at the worst possible time, as Geoff's second pitch was right over the plate.

"Strike two!"

"Fraud!" Noah yelled out of the blue, drawing blank stares from his teammates. "Well... he is."

"I'll prove I'm not a fraud!" Tyler exclaimed.

Tyler was down to his last strike. He had to get a hit to keep the game alive. Geoff held the ball as he stood up in a ready position. Tyler pounded his bat once on the plate, trying to instill fear in his opponent. Seconds later, Geoff went through his pitching motion and hurled the ball towards home plate. Tyler licked his lips in anticipation as this pitch, like the last one, was coming right over the center of the plate.

Tyler stepped forward and swung his bat with all of his might...

* * *

Two hours later...

Chef was counting the receipts and donations from the game on a table behind Chris, as the Total Drama host was talking with Geoff and Bridgette, now with all of them back in their normal clothes.

"Oh well," Chris said aloud, "the charity game didn't do so well in terms of money raked in. Luckily, our Aftermath gang came through and got us what we needed to continue the show!"

"That means we still have our jobs!" Geoff exclaimed, before pumping his fist with glee. "Yes!"

"And that means I still have you, babe!" Bridgette smiled.

"Sorry I had to pitch against you," Geoff apologized.

"Sorry I had to bat against you," Bridgette apologized in return.

Bridgette then got on her tiptoes as she rose her face up to Geoff's and kissed him on the lips.

"Y'know," Chef cut in as the two started to make out, "if they came here with all that moolah, then why'd we play that damn baseball game in the first place!"

"'Cause it was fun, Chef! Now... stop questioning me and go hire a mechanic to fix the Jumbo Jet!"

Nearby, the rest of Team Total Drama was standing around a flag pole as Courtney walked up to them, still holding the announcer's mike. Everyone watched as she used it to deliver a brief epilogue...

"Oh, somewhere in this tropical land, the sun is shining bright! The band is playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light! And somewhere fans are laughing, and somewhere you hear them shout! But there is no joy in Jamaica..."

"Because stupid Tyler struck out!" Heather, Sierra, and Noah shouted, finishing Courtney's lark.

Everyone looked up the pole with angry glares on their faces... and up at the top was a beaten and bruised Tyler, hanging with his several tears in his tracksuit, being wedgied by his underwear.

"Oh..." he groaned.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**  
Poor Tyler... but this story was ripe for an homage to the great 'Casey at the Bat' poem, with Tyler in the title role. There's a lesson for you would-be heroes. Deliver, or you get left atop a pole.

Not to be confused with getting stuck to a pole, but that's another story. (Sorry, Bridgette!)

Hope you enjoyed this little side story! My next full 'Total Drama' work will probably be post-TDWT. Until then, folks!


End file.
